


You Got the Right One, Baby (Uh-Huh!)

by KaibaSlaveGirl34



Series: Buffy Stories and Oneshots [7]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Community: comment_fic, Episode Related, Episode Tag, Episode: s06e07 Once More With Feeling, Gen, Inspiration, Inspired by Music, Memorials, Memories, Music, Musicians, One Word Prompt Meme, Prompt Fic, Song: You Got the Right One Baby (Uh-Huh!), Wordcount: 100-2.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-16
Updated: 2011-10-16
Packaged: 2017-10-24 16:01:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/265350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaibaSlaveGirl34/pseuds/KaibaSlaveGirl34
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set after Once More With Feeling. Sweet hears a very familiar song..</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Got the Right One, Baby (Uh-Huh!)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Harry2](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Harry2/gifts), [waddiwasiwitch](https://archiveofourown.org/users/waddiwasiwitch/gifts).



> Hey there! Here'’s a new Buffy oneshot I cooked up one day. I was listening to the song “You Got the Right One, Baby! (Uh-Huh!)” by the late, great Ray Charles, and I got to wondering..
> 
> How would Sweet, the musical demon, feel if he heard that song?
> 
> Well, this is what I came up with. Hope you like it! :)
> 
> Disclaimer: Genius Joss Whedon owns Buffy the Vampire Slayer. I own the fanfics that I cook up from time to time.

You Got the Right One, Baby! (Uh-Huh!)

Sweet, the Musical Demon and the Lord of the Dance, was at the nightclub called "The Bronze" in Sunnydale, California, sitting at the bar itself. He had to admit, it sure wasn't such a bad place to hang out, of course. As a matter of fact, it was awesome.

Then he heard the familiar opening strains of a very familiar tune.. and began to smile.

_You know when it’s right,_  
_You know when you feel it, baby_  
_You hold it, you hear it, you taste it,_  
_It’s right_

_Diet Pepsi_  
_Uh huh!_  
_Uh huh!_

_A neat voice,_ Sweet thought. _Must be one of those cool and hip jazzy cats, almost._

He had to admit, whoever it was, the person sure had a neat voice. He knew what **that** was like. After all, he had been through history of music and dance, and seen Elvis Presley sing and dance, and that guy could move that set of hips as well as put those golden pipes of his to work. He had heard Ritchie Valens sing "La Bamba" back before that awful plane crash that had taken Ritchie's life and the lives of Buddy Holly and J.P. "The Big Bopper" Richardson. Sweet then remembered hearing the songs "Peggy Sue" and "Chantilly Lace" being played the night after the plane crash (as well as that sad event being dubbed as "The Day the Music Died" by the media), and smiled a bittersweet smile.

 _Well, you three,_ he thought as he raised his drink in a farewell toast to the three musicians who had lost their lives on that fateful February day, _may you live on forever in our hearts, and especially mine._

_You got the right one, baby!_  
_(Uh huh)_  
_Ooh, yeah!_  
_(Uh huh! Diet Pepsi)_

_If it’s irresistibly sippable,_  
_incontestably tasteful and imminently wonderful_  
_You got the right one, baby_  
_(Uh huh!)_

_(You got the right one, baby!)_

_You know when it’s right,_  
_you know it’s tasty_

_(You got Diet Pepsi, uh huh!)_

_Uh huh!_

_(Uh huh!)_

_Uh huh!_

_You got the right one!_

_If it’s irrepressibly lovable, unsurpassably colorful and imminently soloful,_  
_You got the right one, baby!_  
_(Uh huh!)_

Sweet then drained his drink, put it on the bar and then left, a tearful smile on his face. He knew that, although time passes and musicians pass on to new lives, the music they left behind always remained. The thought made his smile grow bigger. So many centuries of music, and yet there were still many more songs to be discovered. He knew that for sure.

**Author's Note:**

> Well, I hope you like this oneshot as much as I liked writing it. :)


End file.
